Hidden Past
by mcloven
Summary: Robins past is a mystery. What if she had met someone dear to her that was her nakama long before the Straw Hats, but had thought was dead. Now he's back in her life and is going to stay.
1. The meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Sup guys and gals its mcloven. This idea was just stuck in my head for the past week and so I finally just had to wright it down and post it online.**

"Cling"

Cling

The sounds of chains hitting each other bounced off the wall in the dank, dark dungeon. Two people were currently walking around. The leading person was a female who was about 5'7 walking without a falter in her step with her head held up high. She is wearing a purple corset that exposes her cleavage and a matching purple miniskirt and purple high heels. On her right arm she is wearing a gold arm band with an "N" on it and to top it off she has a purple cowgirl hat on.

This person is none other than the infamous Nico Robin. Otherwise known as the "Devil Child" to the marines and the "Light of the Rebellion" to the revolutionaries. Normally by now she would have killed the guard (who was way too fat to be a guard) who was escorting her to her new cell and leave this dreadful place. Unfortunately when the people who captured her had a pair of sea stone handcuffs. 'Stupid pirates I can't believe those morons sold me out that quickly. I was at least thinking of staying there another week then betray them.' The two finally stopped in front of a small cell that was currently occupied by someone else, but it was too dark to make out any features.

Opening the cell doors his head looked up from its down position and light blue eyes stared at Robin as if he was looking at her soul.

"Well I hope you enjoy your stay here 'Devil Child' but don't worry it won't be for long as we will have you executed tomorrow morning alongside your new friend here" the over weighted guard said as he shoved Robin into the cell causing her to fall face first into the floor. Or at least that would have happened had she not been caught by her new cellmate. Seeing him catch her he sneered at the two and left them be as he closed the door and walked out of the dungeons.

"You alright?" he asked with a questioning gaze as he picked her up and set her down on the floor.

"Yes I'm fine thank you. Though you didn't need to do that." She said while trying to show a strong front in front of this man.

"Well I couldn't let such a pretty face meet such an ugly floor after all you deserve better than this Nico Robin." The man said while leaning against the wall of their cell.

Most girls would blush at a simple comment like that, but after years of being betrayed and having to trick others Robin just brushed off the compliment.

"So you know my name, I'm flattered may I know your name?"

The moonlight then shines into the cell and reveals a young man about 5'7 who looks to be in his twenties with short white hair wearing a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Sure why not. My name is Jack. Nice to meet you Robin." The now known Jack said with a smile on his face.

'Geez what kind of moron smiles when he is in a cell waiting for his execution' though Robin as she sighed and waited for her fate to happen.

"Why the long sigh? Don't tell me you're going to just give up right here. C'mon someone like you must have someone who is thinking of a way to break you out of here at any moment." he said with conviction in his voice.

Silence. That's all that was answered with his question. Jack instantly regretted saying what he had as he looked at her downcast face. Unaware to Jack, Robin was going through her life from the point she had escaped from Ohara. She is about to be executed and she was never able to do what Jaguar said. She never found her friends on the open sea no matter how hard she tried. Ever since she escaped as an eight year old 14 years ago she has been nothing, but lonely. Then it hit her that because of these bastards who locked her up she was not going to fulfill her mother's last wish. To live. Sure she was still breathing and everything, but no matter what the life she had been living was one no one should ever live. Tears had started to fall and hit the ground as the thought of letting down the two people who meant the most to her.

Seeing tears drop from her face, Jack moves his hand to wipe the tears off her face and to give her a heartwarming smile and said "If you talk about it, you'll feel a lot better." After calming down Robin took a deep breath and told Jack how her life had been ever since the destruction of her home island. All the people she's met and worked for and all of the betrayals she's done and have had to deal with. She eventually told him about her mother and the kind hearted giant Jaguar. By the time she was done telling her life story the sun had risen. Finishing her story she turns to Jack who has been quiet the entire time either out of boredom or to insult her is what she thought.

That thought immediately left her mind when she was pulled into a hug by him. Tears threatened to leave her eyes as he embraced her. She felt warmth and a strange chill when he hugged her. Then he let go of her and stared her right in the eyes and said "If you will let me I will be your nakama and make sure that your life will always be safe and that you will never be lonely again."

Could she do it? Say yes to this man who she had just met and told her whole life story too. They were both on deaths door just waiting for the guards to come and get them ready for the execution. Maybe he had a way to get out of this mess, but what if he didn't. Would this be another lie that she would tell someone just so she could escape and then leave the person for dead? Having thought about it she finally gives him the answer.

**Cliffhanger. I know jerk move and not long chapter, but I will be working on this and my other story so expect another chapter at least a week cuz I got family to be with. Have a Happy Holidays!**


	2. The execution

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

The sun was high in the air in the kingdom of with three rings around the island. There was a large castle in the center of the first circle high above the others. Then under the first layer was the houses of the higher class that towered over the last circles houses. The final circle was the lower district were the poor were at living in the worst possible conditions of the three.

The castle as well as the entire island was under the control of King Thalassa Lucas. A ruthless pale man with a brown hair and a matching goatee wearing typically king robe and crown. His number one belief was to tax heavily on the poor so that the rich can live more comfortably. Something that also occurred often was the execution of others so that he can strike as much fear into the people as possible. That and he just got a sick joy out of it.

The upper class had beautiful streets that stretch all around their layer. With large houses side by side each other and all were wearing fancy clothes made from the finest materials. They also had the biggest egos and were in love with their beloved King. Mainly because he would basically give them allowances and execute anyone if given enough payment.

Finally there was the last circle which was at the base of the island. There was nothing, but poor and disease filled people. The ground was filled was just dirt that had numerous holes throughout it. The houses were torn down rubble with few still remaining. For those without houses there were numerous sheds made out of the rubble and old rotting pieces of wood.

At the top of the castle was a platform that could be viewed from all three circles. This platform had one purpose and one purpose only. Execution. This has been were both good and bad have fallen all thanks to a mad king and his tight grip on power.

Currently two people were being escorted on top of the platform. The "Devil Child" Nico Robin and a common criminal named Jack. Both met only hours ago, but now know each other as if they have been friends for years. Awaiting the two was King who had a smug grin on his face with a transponder snail and the executioner holding his axe firmly in his own. The two were thrown on their knees were all could view them from.

The King then proceeded to work over the crowd with a story of how great he was and then told how evil Robin was from the age of eight. Jack looked at Robin to see how she was holding up. Her face showed no emotion what so ever which oddly put him at ease.

"Beside this Devil child is a common criminal who went and killed an upstanding upper-class man out of cold blood and for that he must be executed. However I am a kind king and will allow this man to shed his last words."

He then proceeded to put the snail near his mouth so that his message could be broadcast throughout his kingdom. Jack stared at the snail with calmness and spoke only one sentence.

"The man I killed had innocent children in his basement that were clearly abused. That's why I killed him." Jack said with a glare towards the almighty King of Ilusia. Silence reigned throughout the kingdom until the king spoke to his people.

"Ha-ha what an amusing thing a dead man will say in his final moments." Laughed the King as he played it off as a lie as well as the upper-class citizens. The lower class knew however that this man had just spoke the truth and they wished him a quick and painless death.

Robin was shocked at hearing what his crime was and then became appalled at this kingdom and how they could get away with anything as long as they had the money. This man deserved to die and should be tortured in hell for what he had done. He was a real demon not her.

After he was done laughing the king grabbed Jack by his collar and dragged him in front of the executioner and pushed his face down to the ground. The executioner stared at Jack through his black hood and raised the axe that was in his hands high in the air and brought it down onto Jack's head.

All throughout the island people saw the executioner behead the young man who had saved children from a fate worse than death. The upper-class citizens cheered knowing that another menace was now gone for good. While the lower-class citizens held their heads low in sorrow for this brave young man. The King smirked in victory at seeing this scoundrel dead and his head rolling, but then he stopped and stared at the scene with confusion. There was no blood shooting out of his neck at all. Then he saw the head start to turn into snow?

The execution looked on with fear as the head started to come back onto the body of the man he just beheaded. The body then rose up from the ground and came in front of the executioner and said "Boo". This caused the executioner to scream in terror as he fell tried to run away, but was shot off the platform by a stream of snow that came from Jack's arm.

Retracting his arm back Jack turned around to stare at the King who was terrified of him. He tried to get away but was caught by Jack with no problem at all.

'Such speed' thought Robin as she looked at Jack with shock and awe. Shock that he had a devil fruit and awe that he could move so fast. Then another thought crossed Robins mind 'if he had a devil fruit all this time why didn't he use it when we were in the cell. Either he had a reason not to or he is just an idiot.'

The king was panicking that the killer of his executioner had him by his arm and in a tight grip. Lucas was thrashing his arm around trying to get free until he suddenly felt tired and fell to his knees. He wondered what happened to all of his energy.

"It seems you've noticed what's happening to you. Right now I'm stealing your body warmth and in a matter of moments you'll be dead. Unless you give me Robins key to her shackles." Jack said while taking more body heat away faster than before.

The king barely nodded his head in agreement of Jack's proposal. Jack then let go of the (Name) arm and saw him reach into his robe for Robin's key. Jack then took the key and started walking to Robin as the king used what little energy he had to get back inside of his castle.

"I told you I wouldn't let you die." Jack whispered into Robin's ear causing a chill to run through her. Now if you were to ask her why that happened she would reply it was because of his devil fruit powers. However it was really because of the sensation he gave her.

As the handcuffs hit the ground Robin stood up and faced her rescuer and leaned closer until their faces almost touched.

SLAP

Just so she could get in close enough and slap him firmly in the face.

"Ouch what was that for?" Jack asked confused as to why she would suddenly slap him

"That's for not using your powers earlier to help us escape and making me tell you my past!" she yelled.

She then proceeded to grab his face and brought it close to hers "And this" she said as she then began to give him small kiss on the lip "is for saving me".

A small blush made its way onto Jack's face and seeing this caused Robin to give a small laugh at him. This beautiful moment was ruined however by one simple word.

"Fire"

Unaware to the two the king had gotten his guards and had told them to kill the two people at the top of the stand. Which when they arrived to see Nico Robin freed the king immediately ordered all soldiers to fire.

Bullets rained at the two as well as cannon fire and the only thing the king and his men saw was a large explosion and smoke.

"Ha-ha-ha that's what happens when you oppose me you die" laughed the king.

**End**


	3. The revolution

**Disclaimer: I do not own One piece**

Bullets rained at the two as well as cannon fire and the only thing the king and his men saw was a large explosion and smoke.

"Ha-ha-ha that's what happens when you oppose me you die" laughed the king.

Through the Den-Den Mushi all saw the end of the two prisoners. The upper class cheered and started to celebrate the end of the 'Demon Child'. They were soon beginning to start a party for the death of a demon and for their great heroic king.

The lower class was different though. They were sad to see such life taken away by a madman also known as their king. Though sadness was not the only emotion these people felt. Anger coursed through them as well at seeing this improper use of justice. Something had to be done otherwise everyone would be executed sooner or later. No words were spoken as the people started to grab different types of tools as weapons.

They first attacked the guards in the slums as they were too busy watching the monitor to notice them sneaking up on them. It was quick work and they hid the bodies in one of the many torn down houses though not before taking their armor. Now they had actual weapons to attack with and a way to get through the gate that blocked them from getting into the upper-class. There were only four guards at the gate, two were on the ground and the others were in the gate near the mechanism to make the gate rise.

Seven villagers disguised as guards made their way towards the gate with a fire burning in their eyes and for the first time in their life's, hope. Luckily for them the guards had no secret password or anything to show themselves as guards other than the armor. The group split up three remained on the ground and then two groups of two went up each tower of the gate so they could lower the gates. The guard in the left tower merely thought it was a shift change when they noticed two of their brethren walking up the tower and into the mechanism rooms.

How wrong they were. Both villager charged at the unsuspecting guards with their steel swords high in the air and slashed down. The guard was shocked at this and tried to block, but he was cut down before he could raise his sword to block. Though as the finishing blow was about to be administered he pulled out his pistol and fired at one of the villagers. Seeing his comrade fall the other villager quickly placed his sword firmly in the chest of the down guard.

The gunshot was heard over at the other tower and the guard rushed to the window to see what was going on unaware of the two new guards coming into the room. As he was about to turn around to sound the alarm he was stabbed through his chest with two swords. The now stationed 'guards' went over to the mechanisms and readied themselves to use them.

The two guards on the ground turned around and wondered why a shot was fired in the tower. As they turned around they came to face to face with three rifles pointing at them and suddenly it was over for the two on the ground. With the guards dead all citizen who were able to fight went to the gate. Seeing the crowd around the gate the villagers in the towers raised it up allowing for the first time access to the higher class area.

The revolution had begun.

Unaware of the trouble of his kingdom the king continued to laugh at the misfortune of the two peasants who dare oppose him. Though he stopped laughing when the smoke cleared and all he saw was a white wall. If you looked close enough you could see it was a wall of snow.

"**Yuki Gaki" **was heard from behind the snow wall as he had his hands to the ground. Robin let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in. She then steeled herself and with the cuffs now off ther arms she crossed them in front of her.

"**Doce Fleur"** Twelve arms appeared and grabbed onto the guards around the king. Fear immediately was on their faces. Even though she couldn't see their faces she still knew the fear they were in especially as they heard the next word.

"**Clutch" **Instantly the arms broke the guard's backs and all fell down dead around their king. Speaking of the king he was frozen from fear of not only two people still being alive that should be dead, but also the fact that all of his personal guards were lying dead around him.

The snow wall then fell down and Jack made his way towards the fear stricken king. As he approached him the king looked up into the eyes of what should be a dead man. He then suddenly felt cold and noticed that his eyelids were getting heavy and he was getting colder and colder. Then he closed his eyes for the last time. King Lucas of Ilusia was finally dead.

Jack then takes his arm off of the now dead king and turned to face around to look at Robin though he looked at her with an odd face. Robin wondered why he was looking at her like this until he finally spoke.

"What the hell is going on down there?" as he noticed an orange glow that was seen below them.

Robin turned around to observe this scene with a raised eyebrow and spoke in a dry tone.

"It seems like our 'deaths have caused a revolution. I guess this was the final straw for them seeing two innocent people to be killed."

They noticed that many of the buildings were on fire in the upper class and many of them were running in fear as the 'peasants' were killing a lot of them and gaining ground fast. Though Jack turned his head to the left slightly and saw groups of soldiers coming out of the castle and heading towards the villagers. He knew that if they reached them then they would be slaughtered because they lacked any form of training and they were horribly out gunned.

"Oi Robin, I'm going to make sure these people live long enough to enjoy true freedom can you get us a ship out of here." He said with a grin on his face.

Robin stared at the man who had given her hope again and had helped her in the worst moment of her life. She knew that this man was who Jaguar was talking about all those years ago just from this first meeting.

"Of course, just don't take too long we are going to need to make our way out of here. Well me more than you anyway." She said with a smile on her face and started to make her way into the castle knowing that she made the right decision when she said yes in the cell.

Jack sighed as he knew Robin was right. Even if she went down to fight with him against the troops she would still be viewed as a demon. He would have to help change that even though it no longer bother hers it bothers him. Oh well one thing at a time and right now he had some guards to take care of.

Jack stuck his hand out in front of him and said **"Yuki no toreiru" **and a trail of compacted snow came out of his hands and he started to run down it to reach the ground.

Robin was walking through the empty castle trying to find her way towards the docks. Though there were so many doors she didn't know which one would lead her out and towards a dock. After trying for five minutes she found a large door that was about 20 feet.

_A door that large must have something interesting behind it_ she thought as she opened the door and a large glom emanated from the room. She had just found the treasure room in the castle and it was huge. Mountains of gold coins filled the room as she looked around the room completely shocked that there was this much money just here in the castle. She made sure to remember the location of this room as she continued to look for a way out.

After five more minutes of walking she located a glass door. As she approached it she made sure to look through the door and sure enough there was a stair case that lead to a small harbor. This looked to be an escape route for the king. The way she could tell was that there was one caravel class ship (think size of Going Merry) that seemed to be ready to set sail at any moment. The best part was that it was unguarded and ripe for the taking.

_Now let's see where was that treasure room again _she thought with a smirk on her face as she went back the way she came from.

Jack had managed to land ahead of the guards before they met up with the rebellious villagers. When the troops finally reached Jack they pointed their rifles at him and immediately fired upon him. Of course this didn't do anything to him as he just let the bullets fly through him. The troops had thought they got him until they noticed the holes in his body began to close. They stared at Jack with fear in their eyes as they knew they were not prepared to fight a devil fruit user.

Jack just stared at the pathetic excuse for guards and decided to end this fast so he could catch up to Robin.

"**Sunogoremu" **The snow from Jack's path broke apart and started to mold together till finally a 15 foot golem made of snow appeared before the troops. The troop's immediately dropped all of their weapons on the ground as they stared at the large golem. The golem then started to swing its massive arm and knock several guards into the nearest building which immediately was brought down. After witnessing their fellow guard be destroyed by a large snow creature the others started to run.

Jack just stared at the unorganized troops run away and he then heard the villagers making their way towards him. Jack got then turned his golem back into his path of snow and made his way back to the castle before he was spotted.

When the villagers arrived they saw weapons scattered throughout the ground. Even stranger than that was the fact that there was snow on the ground. Though all these thoughts left their minds as they saw the guards running away from them. With a loud battle cry the once oppressed villagers picked the weapons up off the ground and charged forward.

Jack had made his way into the castle and was trying to find Robin but was having a difficult time seeing as this place was a giant freakin maze. Whenever he thought he was going the right way he would end up in a dead end or some random room.

Finally after ten annoying minutes he found her laying on the back of a wall next to a glass door with a small smile on her face.

"You do realize that you have past me at least ten times, right?" she asked while laughing a little at the end.

"Well thank you for speaking up so soon." Jack retorted with a sarcastic tone.

"So this is our way out of this messed up island because I think we've been here long enough."

"Yes I made sure that everything is ready to go. Although I have no idea where we should do next or what for that matter." Robin wondered as she soon noticed a grin on Jack's face.

"You said you had a dream right well how about we make it come true then we'll worry about the rest later." Laughed Jack as he walked onto the ship and started setting sail.

_You already have made one of my dreams come true_ thought Robin as she went aboard and helped prepare for departure.

**End**

**Translations:**

"**Sunogoremu"- Snow Golem**

"**Yuki no toreiru"- Snow Trail**

"**Yuki Gaki"- Snow Fence**

"**Doce Fleur"- Twelve Flower**


	4. Next destination

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

It had been 2 days since the two had left the island of Ilusia and they couldn't be happier about it. That place was just awful it was almost as if they were trying to compete with the world nobles in how to be the biggest and cruelest people in the entire sea. Though now they were like the world nobles should be, there dead. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the oppressed citizens were going to do to every noble or stuck up asshole on that entire island. Jack just hoped that the citizens would not change from killing so many people. Though he didn't have to worry too much about them according to the news coo he read the other day.

*Flashback*

A whole day had passed since they left and our two escapees were trying to decide what island to go to next. Jack had promised Robin that he would help her with her dream of reading the Rio Poneglyph and any others they may come on contact with. This made her happy of course, but Robin was also a realist meaning she knew that the journey would be dangerous. There was no way that just the two of them could go through the Grand Line it was just insane.

Their discussion on the matter was stopped by the cawing of the news coo. It descended from the sky and landed on the deck of the ship with it's one of its feathers out expecting payment for the news. Jack patted his pockets and was about to tell the guy or bird in this case that he was broke. Until Robin came in and handed him some money and grabbed one of the papers from his bag. With another caw the bird took flight into the sky.

'Noble slaughtered in Ilusia' was the headline on the paper. The article spoke how the merciless peasants of the island decided to attack the kind upper-class people and their king out of pure jealousy. Then it just went on and on how sad it was that such a great man was taken from this world and how everyone remaining on this island should just die pretty much. However there was a portion of the article where questions where given to the Navy commander in the West Blue, Rear Admiral Drake.

"What type of response will be met to those who killed the nobles of Ilusia?"

"I will personally be heading over there, but this is in no way a hostile confrontation."

"Are you saying that you are just going to let these murders get off their crimes that they committed?"

"No i am going to make sure that justice will be prevailed in the right way. We have had reports of strange dealings in Ilusia for a while, but we never had enough evidence to act upon."

That's as many questions he was willing to answer, but of course the writer tried to twist his words throughout the rest of the article. Saying that the people of Ilusia should start praying and should prepare to die.

Robin stopped reading aloud after the interview with the navy official and just set the paper down.

"Wow a Navy official who actually wants to learn the facts before applying 'justice' the world must be ending" Jack said with a bit of venom at the word justice.

Robin agreed full heartily with this as she wished more marines would have been like Jaguar. Then perhaps her island wouldn't have been destroyed or her mother would still be alive today.

*Flashback End*

Jack knew that once that Navy official saw the recorded video of their so called execution he would report to his higher ups that the 'Demon Child' was spotted and had an accomplice. It probably didn't help his case that part of the recording was of him killing the king. Yeah this was something that would definitely get him a bounty. His thoughts on the matter were stopped when Robin came out into the deck.

She had a serious look on her face and he knew it would be about what they discussed yesterday. He just sighed and nodded to her which meant she could go ahead and ask.

"So what exactly is our plan from here on out? If we are going to head to the Grand Line then were going to need more than ourselves in order to survive."

"Well your right about that, but we can't just go island hopping and grab random people to join. After all most people are scared of the rumors that surround you and at what happened at Ohara."

"I realize that it will indeed be difficult, but we need more crew members in order to survive out in the vast sea. Then there is also supplies that we need to get in order for us to continue as well. Were just lucky that this ship already had food onboard, but it won't last forever."

"Once again you are right, but all that stuff requires money something that we are sorely lacking. I forgot ask, but how did you pay for that newspaper the other day? Did you find some money lying around the ship?"

Robin merely shook her head with a smirk on her face and told him to follow her. Jack followed her to what he thought was an empty room of the ship. When she opened the door Jacks jaw hit the ground. There in the room were bags of gold coins and jewels.

Robin ignored Jacks reaction of seeing all the coin and closed the door.

"As you can see money won't be a problem when it comes to buying things. We are going to need to stop by an island soon so we can gather more supplies and to convert this to belli."

Jack picked up his jaw off the ground and nodded at Robin's suggestion.

"Alright for the third time your right lets go see if we can find a map in the main cabin of the ship. Then we can get to the closest island and stock up."

Robin smiled at the fact that Jack kept reminding her she was right. She didn't understand it, but every time someone would say she was right she would be happy. Maybe it was a woman thing.

Meanwhile on the island of Ilusia the marines had just arrived and were coming off of their ship with Rear Admiral Drake leading the way. They realized that the streets were empty on the first level of the island so Drake stationed some of his men to stay behind and were given orders to not attack anyone who they run across. This was a peaceful mission and he wanted it to stay that way.

Entering the second level of the island they could see that many of the buildings were set on fire or broken into. They saw some men on the streets who were moving some of the dead bodies off of the streets and into a cart. They soon spotted the marines coming through the gate.

They were stricken with fear at the thought of losing their now gained freedom so brought up their weapons and were about to fire on them when the lead marine shouted over to them.

"Hold your fire! We mean you no harm we have come here in peace. All we wish to do is to find out what happened here."

The scared citizens didn't believe that for a second they had heard how a large part of the marines was corrupted.

"Why should we trust you? You have trained soldiers with you how do we know that you won't overpower us and kill us all?"

Drake had to play this carefully otherwise innocent people who didn't need to die were going to.

"I'll tell you what I will go alone with you and leave my men right here behind the gate. You may even lower it if that would ease your nerves."

After considering this for a bit the men agreed to Drakes terms and shut the gate behind him.

The three villagers escorted Drake to the castle. Along the way he could see the smoldering ash of some of the houses around and then blood stains alongside the front of the house. He had to give them credit for smoking them out of their houses and then having them choose between burning alive or running to their deaths.

"I feel like I need to ask, but where did all of the women and children go to or were they part of the deceased?"

The man leading them to the castle merely turned his head to look at Drake.

"They are still alive as you should already know. We sent them all on one ship and told them to never return. Obviously they went to you guys hoping you would kill us all."

He was not wrong. When Drake had heard about this incident he went to the survivors and had asked what happened. Of course they said that the savage peasants of the land had attacked them after all of the good things they have done for them. They then proceeded to say that the land now needs to be purified of them. Then when they were leaving they 'accidentally' dropped a large pouch of coins.

It disgusted Drake that these people thought they could bribe him to go and kill people who were previously oppressed and now had their freedom from people who treated them like dirt.

As they were about to reach the castle Drake noticed that it felt a little cooler. He looked at his surrounding and to his left he noticed several houses knocked down in a row_. 'There is no way these people could do that much damage'_ he thought as the mystery of what happened here got stranger and stranger.

They arrived at the castle where the remaining villagers were held at. It made sense to go to the largest and most secure structure and put everyone in it. Especially since this place had actual beds for the people to sleep at. As they entered the structure Drake took notice of the people's fear that was written all over their faces.

He sighed at this and just continued moving forward. In order to find out what happened here he needed to go to a surveillance room. He had spotted numerous Den Den Mushi on his walk towards the castle. He was finally lead into a room with monitors all around. The guards stayed at the door while Drake went over everything that had happened.

He spent nearly an hour looking at different scenes of abuse of power and the mistreatment of others. It made him sick to see this. Then he finally got to the public execution and he was shocked to see who it was. The 'Demon Child' Nico Robin was going a prisoner and about to be executed after the young man in front of her. When the axe was brought down he thought he was dead until he noticed all the snow. Drake had then realized that this young man had a logia devil fruit power.

Over the next twenty minutes Drake saw what had happened after the execution. The death of the king and then a large snow golem destroying their ranks. Command would need to see this. Drake made a copy of the recordings and made his way towards the door.

"I've gotten everything I'll need to show to my superiors. Though my opinion of this all is that there will be no repercussions for your actions. I'll make sure to mention that in my report."

The guards were happy to hear this and they went to go spread the news. A smile came onto Drakes face as he left the castle since his escorts had forgotten about him.

He eventually made it back to the gate where his soldiers had waited for him.

"Sergeant tell the men were heading back to base." He said as he walked past them and headed straight towards the ship.

After scouring the ship for a map Robin finally spotted one. Opening it up she started to plot a course for the closest island with no marine presence. She then finally spotted one and went to go inform Jack.

She finds him lying on the deck staring at the sky.

"So where is our next destination?"

"Toroa"

"Alright let's get to it."


	5. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

The island of Toroa was a small little island with a forest surrounding its port and fields of flowers could be seen past the forest when the wind was strong enough to blow the petals into the air. Not only was the scenery nice, but there was always a pleasant song being played throughout the entire town. This song however was not played by a single person or a band. It was played by the random citizen of the island all playing at once. It was all played wonderfully as if it came down from the heavens itself. This was what welcomed Jack and Robin as they arrived into the town.

Most people would have been put off by the fact that there was a melody being played from everyone, but to them it was nice and relaxing. There was nothing, but a nice serene melody that lifted their moods and reminded all who heard it of their happiest moments.

As nice as the music was the two kept moving looking for an exchange so that they can get some belli for all the gold and jewels that is currently being held by Jack. It's not long before they come across a building with a sign of a scale. They walk inside where they notice numerous bankers across with their own booths, so they went to the first that they spotted.

The banker was a well-dressed middle aged man wearing a green suit with his hair slick back. All in all he looked like someone who would rip you off faster than you could say 'huh'. Which is exactly why they went to him because these were the type of people who would trip up once you broke their defenses.

"Good day, how may I help you two this fine day?" asked the banker with a small grin on his face to try and seem friendly, but only made him scarier.

"We would like to exchange the gold we have for belli sir" replied Robin in her cool tone. It was decided before they even walked into the store that Robin would do the talking since she has such experience dealing with people. Jack's job was to just be the carrier of the money and at first he had argued that he could do something else. This response was met by a terrifying smile from Robin scaring him straight completely and not argue with her.

Putting the bags of gold on the desk the banker nearly had a heart attack. Though after he got over his shock he started thinking of ways to deceive the two and giving them not nearly enough money as it's worth. Time to set the plan in motion.

"Well you certainly have quite a bit of gold and at the current price I would say that all of this is worth about $50,000,000 belli." He said with his best smile on his face that he has used to trick countless people in the past. It would have worked had these two been normal suckers, but sadly for him they were not.

"That is indeed quite a sum of money that we are getting it almost seems too good to be true." Said Robin who noticed the banker grin slightly thinking he had won.

That's when the banker placed his hand onto the treasure and was about to take it when he was stopped by fours arms coming out of nowhere.

"Ah ah I don't think so. We both know that is not the true price of what all of this is worth. If you know whats good for you give us the proper price." She said "Otherwise there will be consequences"

"I assure you madam I have no idea what it is your talking about" replied the banker "Violence will not be necessary."

"I'm afraid that is not the answer we were looking for." With a twitch of her hand one of the arms had grabbed at his left index finger and broke it.

The banker screamed in agony as he felt the pain course through his finger or he would have had Jack not shot some snow to cover the screams. It felt like she could have easily ripped it off his hand had she felt like it.

"That's one down only nine more to go. So what was it you were saying." She said as the snow came off his mouth.

"You bitch"

Robin then broke his left pinky which caused him to once again try and scream hoping someone would notice this and help him. Unfortunately his screams were never heard due to the snow covering his mouth again.

After he had calmed down he was able to see proper reasoning and handed proceeded to inform them of the true price.

The two walked out of the bank with Jack carrying two suitcases. Each suitcase holding $100,000,000 Belli. Jack was surprised that the jewels and gold Robin took were worth this much and according to her there was still plenty left in the room.

Robin suddenly stopped in the middle of the road as she noticed that something wasn't right. Jack noticed her uneasiness and asked her what was wrong.

"Do you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything at all." He replied with confusion written on his face.

"Exactly what happened to all the music that was being played.?"

Jack looked around and noticed that nobody was outside anymore and that the only thing he could hear was the wind blowing.

A shadow then went over the two heads and Robin played it off as nothing more than a cloud that was over them. Jack noticed that the shadow over them was getting smaller and smaller at an alarming rate.

Jack tackled Robin out of the way just in time as the object landed right where they were causing a large crater to appear.

'_Whatever that was must have weighted a ton. It's a good thing I moved us otherwise we would be pancakes'_ Jack thought as he went to see what was inside the crater. He was shocked to see that it was a girl in a large yellow dress with a yellow paracel

The girl noticed Jack and then gave him a wide smile.

"Hello"

**Short Chapter I know, but if I didn't post at least this much I felt like I could never get around to it. Please leave Reviews.**


	6. The Plan

_Italic- Thoughts_

**Disclaimer- I don't own One Piece**

**Marine Command in West Blue- 1 day after Ilusia investigation **

"So then that is your report." Spoke Fleet Admiral Sengoku through his den-den mushi.

"Yes sir that is all of the events that had happened at Ilusia involving the citizens and the escape of Nico Robin." Drake said with a stern voice.

"So you feel as if these citizens who murdered innocent nobles deserve to remain on the island while those who escaped should find other locations to live at." Sengoku asked.

"Yes sir I do." Drake said though he had a bad feeling that something bad might happen. Especially when Sengoku had said the nobles were innocent. That was the farthest thing from the truth as possible he had shown sufficient evidence of countless crimes that they have committed.

"Well we cannot allow that to happen Rear Admiral Drake. For you see if we let this blatant act of rebellion happen with no repercussion then we will seem weak. This will also give the revolutionist a victory of us something that cannot and will not happen."

Drake couldn't believe what he was hearing from his superior. Just to save face in front of the world they were willing to kick people off of their own island. At least that's what Drake had thought Sengoku meant.

"Very well sir, me and my men will pick up the current citizens and transport them to another island. Although I'm not sure what island we could send them to."

"You misunderstand me, we cannot let these rebellious citizens live. For if they live then it will show our weakness to allow evil to run free. You and your men are ordered to kill every last person on that island."

Drake went completely still. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He had been ordered to kill innocent people who had horrible and abusive lives and just wanted to change. This was not justice by any means.

"I can't do that sir." Drake said with conviction in his voice.

"Very well then." Had that done it was it all a test to see if he could do this evil deed. "Then you are immediately being transferred to North Blue. This operation will still happen, but you will not know of it. Now GET OUT OF THIS OFFICE AND FOLLOW ORDERS." Sengoku yelled over the den-den mushi and hung up.

Drake slammed his fist down on his desk breaking it in half. Causing his seargant to run into the room seeing the cause of the crash.

"Seargeant, I have been stripped of my command here and have been transferred to the North Blue. You are to be in charge until your new superior arrives. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

With that Drake left the room and headed towards a ship. He was beyond pissed off at what they had done. Drake could barely hold in his blood lust coming from his devil fruit.

'_If I spot a pirate ship their gonna wish they never met me'_

**Marineford- Fleet Admiral Office**

Having just hung up with Rear Admiral Drake, Sengoku starts to get back to his endless paperwork while thinking of what to do about the people of Ilusia.

'_I swear it's as if my secretary has a paperwork devil fruit. There is no way this many complaint can actually be happening across the five seas.'_

As if paperwork wasn't bad enough his oldest and most annoying friend decided to show up with a bag of cookies in his hand.

"So I take it that Drake didn't take the news very well." Garp asked as he sat on the couch in the office.

"No he didn't so now the operation will be held off which means news will be spread that we are allowing rebels to take over islands."

Garp took a bite of a cookie and said "You realize that no other marine will probably want to do this job. Those who would do this job are in important areas throughout the Grandline."

Slamming his hand on his desk Sengoku yells "Don't you think I realize that! There's nothing we can do about it though."

'_This shouldn't be a job for marines this is a job for a pirate.' _Thought Sengoku. After a minute of silence he started to laugh out loud at how stupid he had been.

"Hey Sengoku you alright? Has the job finally gotten to you?" Garp asked as he saw his oldest friend lose his mind from laughter.

"Why didn't I think of this sooner? We have the Shichibukai to do this for us! "Laughed Sengoku as he signaled for his secretary to get a den den mushi

"Oh yes let's promote pirates slaughtering people what a genius idea. While you're at it lets give my son a private meeting with the World Nobles." Garp said with sarcasm oozing off his voice.

"Whether you like it or not my decision is final." Sengoku's secretary comes back and hands him a den-den mushi that looks like it has a scar over the area were a nose would be. "Thank you, now then lets have these plans move forward."

After a minute of ringing a 'click' sound was heard signaling that the call was picked up.

"What?" asked the man who picked up.

"We have an assignment for you that needs to be done in West Blue immediately." Said Sengoku with authority.

"Why should I do this? There doesn't seem to be anything in it for me."

This just caused Sengoku to get angry. He had enough to deal with as it is he didn't need any lip from some pirate who is under his control.

"You'll do it otherwise you will no longer be a Shichibukai and you will be hunted down and brought to justice Crocodile."

Silence resumed through the connection until as if he was measuring his options.

"Very well, what is it you need done?" Crocodile replied. It made him sick that he had to listen to this idiot.

"You are to go to the island of Ilusia in West Blue and kill all inhabitants. You are also to apprehend Nico Robin and to bring her to us so she can be executed. Kill anyone who is with her. That is all and it better be done soon." Sengoku said as he ended the connection.

Grandline- Alabasta

Crocodile put the den-den mushi back down on the table as he rose from his table and starting walking to his other cohorts.

'_Damn marines making me do their dirty work for them. Though there is a silver lining in this whole mess. Now I know a general location of where Nico Robin is. Once I have her then I'll be one step closer to my goals.'_

Crocodile then walks into a lit room with a long table in the center of it. Along this table were 2 officer agents of Baroque Works.

The first was a tall and muscular man with long thin limbs and fingers with a tattoo of a one on his chest wearing a sleeveless dark coat with golden edges and white motifs on the front, over very loose beige pants held up by a white sash around the waist, with some light brown fur sprouting from it. His pants were tucked inside some bandages wrapped around his calves and in part around his shoes. This man was known as Mr.1.

The next person was a tall male cross dresser. He was wearing flamboyant ballet clothes with swans on the back and having heavy makeup on his face. This man was someone who freaked Crocodile out every time he saw him. 'Would it kill this guy to wear pants' was something not just on his, but everyone's mind. This man was known as Mr.2.

He sat down to the front of the table which got both men's attention. Crocodile was thinking on a way to handle this situation that the marines dumped on him.

"First off I just got a message from the World Government giving me a job to do"

Hearing this the two agents knew that there boss was in a bad mood. There were two things you never did to their boss. 1. Tell him what to do and 2. You never insult him if you do either of those you will end up dead. In fact they were rather surprised that he hadn't killed someone already. That they know of anyway.

"I was charged with going to the island of Ilusia in West Blue and to kill every inhabitant there. Apparently there was a revolution and now they want me to take care of it." He said then stopped to judge his workers facial expression which neither looked like they had a problem with this. He wasn't surprised because he never would have hired them if they were affected by something like this.

"There was another thing I was charged to do, but this one has to do with our plans." This intrigued the others as they were wondering what the World Government could give them that would with their plan.

"To capture Nico Robin and to bring her to them so that she may face justice." He said with a grin on his face.

"Then shall I do this mission for you. That way there are no chance of failure." Asked Mr.1

"You will accompany me while we head for Ilusia. I will have to be there so they know I listened to them and so people don't think a random pirate attacked them." Crocodile explained.

"Now then Mr.2 I want you to contact Mr.5 and Miss Valentine and tell them to look for Nico Robin in the West Blue since they are closest."

"Aye Aye Croco-chan" Mr. 2 said before he danced his way out of the room before Crocodile could kill him.

"I really wish someone normal would have had his devil fruit power" mumbled Crocodile as he headed for his ship followed closely by Mr.1.

**End**

**I know that the members of Baroque works didn't know who their boss was till later, but I changed that up.**


End file.
